


A Journey of a 1,000 Miles Leads Me Back Home to You

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fallout: New Vegas AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex and Maggie are desert traders, who decided after a year of hardship to leave their homestead behind in order to make the journey to the newly rebuilt National City in the NCR to start fresh. But the Mojave Desert is filled with danger around every corner, not to mention Raiders and the Brotherhood of Steel. Will Alex and Maggie makes it alive or will they be just one more body to be swallowed by the sand?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this was orignially posted as a one-shot in my Pride Prompts story (Day 13), but I decided to expand it into a chaptered story. It is inspired by Fallout: New Vegas video game and Supergirl (obviously) but I mixed them in with my own stuff too. It should make sense without having any knowledge of the game, but if you ever need me to explain anything let me know. (Just leave me a comment and I’ll get back with you.) If you read this as a one-shot I made some changes so that it would fit into a bigger story. 
> 
> So far this is unbeta’d, but I will let you know if that changes. Until then, All mistakes are my own. Happy Reading! :)

It was the 270th Anniversary of when the bombs fell. The Governor of the NCR (New California Republic) was planning a big memorial celebration in the newly rebuilt National City, and he had called upon all traders in the NRC and across the Mojave Desert to attend the big celebration. 

Maggie was currently packing up Gertrude, their pack Brahmin, with the extra supplies. Alex was double checking their Machine Gun Turrets to make sure that their homestead was well protected while they were away. Truth was however that neither her nor Alex really felt like celebrating. Life was hard in the NRC, and this year had been especially cruel to them. 

Maggie felt Alex’s presence behind her and she turned to see her wife standing beside the fence line looking out over the desert. Alex absently mindedly scratched her wrist, still adjusting to the cybertronic limb that the doctor had replaced her severed arm with. The fact that, that was the only severe injury she had after coming in contact with a pack of rogue coyotes was a testament to her skill with gun and blade. 

“You ok, babe?” Maggie asked, moving to put a hand on Alex’s back. She rubbed her shoulder blade lightly, and she felt Alex melt into her body. She kissed her lightly on the neck, then wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. 

“Yeah, I just got a feeling that something is off. It’s too quiet around here.” Alex said, worriedly. 

“Do you think we should go?” Maggie asked. She had learned never to question her wife’s gut. Especially since the other woman’s gut feelings had saved her from death and harm more than once. 

“We have to. We have no money, Mags, and we are running out of supplies. I’m having to go further and further out to hunt.” Alex turned in Maggie’s arms and looked down at her. 

“I could sell my Pip-boy, that would bring us enough money to last us the year and give us a chance to start over.” Maggie suggested, tapping the portable computer on her wrist. 

“No.” Alex said, immediately. She kissed Maggie’s lips softly. “That’s your only connection back to Kate and your life in the vault. I won’t ask you to give it up, I’d rather sell the homestead.” 

“But Babe….” 

Alex put a finger to her lips. “No. Maybe if it comes to that and death, but until that moment happens I can’t let you do that. I…” Alex’s voice trailed away and the look in her eye told Maggie that Alex was thinking about Eliza, Jeremiah, Kara and J’onn. Their graves were in the backyard, under the only surviving tree. A Raider attack had left Alex the only survivor, and it had been pure coincidence that Maggie had come across her land on her travels softly after that. 

The former Courier had rescued her from her own mind, and had talked her out of eating her own gun. Alex knew at the moment that she had found her soulmate, and Maggie never wanted to be away from Alex’s side. They had gotten married shortly after that, and they had turned her family homestead into their home. Alex didn’t want to leave it behind. 

“Ok, Al….” Maggie said, patting her shoulder forcing her away from her memories. Suddenly she understood why Alex seemed hesitant to leave, because her family would be left behind here. The journey to National City would be hard and long, and who knew exactly what would be waiting for them when they returned. The homestead would be fair game to any traders or raiders that passed though. 

Alex took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had promised her sister that she would live her life, and that she would find love. She had, and she had to do this for Maggie. She rubbed her hand over her wife’s cheek, feeling the thinness in it. 

Her injury had taken the last of their savings and now there was nothing left here. If she was to have a life with her love, than she had to do this… they had to do this. 

“Come on, Love… there is nothing but dust and ash here. We won’t survive if we stay. We have to go to National City. If my family was here, they would be urging me to do the same, I just need to remember that.” 

“I’m with you to the end.” Maggie said, repeating her vow that she had made to Alex when they decided to get married two years ago. 

“And I with you.” Alex repeated, before kissing her. Then she took another deep breath, and walked over to the workbench to grab her weapons, and her own pack which filled with the last of their food and their sleeping gear. 

“Let’s go.” She said. Once Maggie had gotten Gertrude moving, they headed hand in hand down the road in the direction of National City, and she never looked back, knowing that her heart would break if she did. Instead she steeled her gaze and focused on looking out for danger. 

Maggie did look back however. She studied the house that she had called her home for the past two years, from the creaky backdoor to the fields of dying potatoes. She took one last look, and made a vow to herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Alex made it back here. _Alex will see her family again, I do so swear._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex set up camp after their first day on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back! This one gave me some Xena feels while I was writing it so I hope that you enjoy. Reminder that this is based on both Supergirl and the Fallout: New Vegas video but I have taken liberties with both. You shouldn’t have to play the game in order for this to make sense, but if you are lost or having any questions leave a comment and I can explain or answer. Happy Reading! :)

Their first day on the trail passed in a blur and as soon as the sun started to set, Alex motioned for them to stop in an area just off the path. It had a few mesquite trees to block out the last rays of sunshine and some grass for Gert to eat. The sand looked mostly clear of rocks and the area was mostly flat, all of which were perks in Alex’s opinion. 

Maggie took Alex’s bag from her and she started unloading Gert’s pack while Alex checked out the parameter. They both were tired, and Maggie was looking forward to sitting in front of a fire for a while, before snuggling with her wife and sleeping under the stars. 

Soon Alex came back with her arms full of branches. Maggie rushed over to grab them from her. Alex let out a breath. “Thanks babe.” 

Maggie shook her head. “You know you are supposed to be taking it easy with your arm love.” She scolded gently, but she didn’t push anymore. Alex was stressed she could tell and Maggie didn’t want to make it worse… not tonight. 

“I know, but we need to make a fire and I didn’t want to wait any longer.” Alex moved to help set up camp, but Maggie put her hand on Alex’s back, seeing that she was shaking. 

“Hold on, Alex. Why don’t you get the fire started and I’ll finish unloading this and taking care of Gert?” Maggie held out the flint and steel. 

Alex thought for a minute than nodded. “Ok.” She took the times from her wife and knelt down on the grass. Maggie watched her for a long moment, then moved to finish her own chores. 

It was mostly dark by the time they had finished setting up camp and Maggie collapsed next to Alex by the fire, snuggling into her side. The smell of cooked meat filled the air and Maggie’s stomach growled. 

“Just a few more minutes.” Alex said, turning over the skewers of mole-rat meat that she had prepared earlier. 

Maggie nodded and gently leaned up to kiss Alex’s neck softly before pulling away. “Parameter look ok?” 

“Yeah, but I set a few traps just in case. I was just looking over the map here.” 

She pointed to the piece of paper that the map of where they were and where they were going all hand drawn out. Alex had copied it painstakingly from Maggie’s Pip-Boy so that she could have a copy too. 

Currently they just northwest of New Vegas, and Alex was debating whether or not she wanted to stop there to get more supplies or take the long way around the city towards the Outpost that marked the border crossing from the Mojave territory into the NCR. They would make better time avoiding the city even with it being the long way, but having better supplies and more items to trade would only help improve things once they got to National City. 

“Babe!” Maggie’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she realized that the meat was starting to burn. She jumped up, pulling them off of the fire just in time. 

“Sorry.” Alex whispered. But Maggie just shook her head. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Maggie took the skewer that Alex was offering her. 

“It’s alright. I should have been paying more attention.” Alex said, taking a bite of the meat. Juice exploded on to her chin, and she reached up a hand to wipe it away. 

Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s back, feeling the tension in her body skyrocket to a whole new level. Her spine was like steel under her fingers, and Maggie made a mental note to give her wife a proper massage later. _She worries too much… on one hand her skills have saved us many times, but on the other all of this stress isn't good for her or me._

They ate in mostly silence, the wind moving through the trees, the fire crackling and the occasional sound of gunfire in the far distance providing the nightly noises of the Mojave. 

Maggie finished up the last of her skewer and threw it into the fire, before licking her fingers. She felt Alex’s eyes on her and she made a show of it, seeing if she could get a reaction out of her wife. When she looked up, Alex’s face had a light flush. Maggie grinned at the look of desire that Alex shot her way. 

She leaned close. “I’m going to use the latrine.” Then she kissed Alex’s neck once more and got up. Maggie took a step then paused and looked over her shoulder to see Alex watching her. She blew Alex a kiss and then disappeared behind the tree towards the hole that She had dug earlier when Alex was making the fire. 

Alex took a breath and finished her dinner in silence. Her arm was aching and she flexed her fingers, hearing the small whirl of the machine as signals from her brain were converted to electrical impulses that told her arm what to do. While the cybertronic limb provided some feeling and allowed her to grip things, she was still getting used to it and it took longer for her to do things with that hand than the other. Alex would be forever grateful that it was her right hand and not her dominate left. _I’m not sure if I would have survived that._

A branch snapped to her right making her jump, and she put her hand the butt of the standard 10mm pistol that she had holstered at her waist. She focused past the fire and looked into the shadows surrounding them. She could see no movement and after a minute she relaxed. 

Alex made sure that there was enough wood to keep the fire going for a while, washed her hands with water from the canteen and moved over to their bedroll, pulling back the blankets. 

A waterproofed Yao-Guai skin covered the ground separating their blankets and bodies from the dirt and sand beneath. It had been her father’s and had been his most prized possession other than his rifle. That was still hidden inside Gert’s pack. 

Alex sat down on the bedroll and pulled off her shoes and socks. She wiggled her bare toes in the cooling night air, and then moved to lay down. Maggie came back a few minutes later, and washed her hands, drying them on her shirt. She moved over beside the bedroll, and Alex watched her get something out of the pack. She threw it on top of the blankets then sat down next to Alex. She removed her shoes and socks, balling them up and stuffing them in the tip of the shoe. 

Maggie pulled back the top blanket and slid into the bedroll, snuggling close to her wife. 

“You warm enough?” Alex asked, wondering if the fire and the blankets were going to be enough to keep them from freezing during the night. 

“For now.” Maggie said.” Now where was I?” She leaned over and kissed a trail down from just below Alex’s ear to her collarbone. Alex took in a sharp breath. 

“Babe…” She whispered, her blood steadily move southwards just as Maggie’s hand moved to her hip, trying to tug her closer. 

“Just relax, Al… unless you don’t want too?” Maggie asked seriously. 

Alex sighed. There were a thousand reasons on why this wasn’t a good idea. She couldn’t keep watch if she was distracted, and just because it seemed like they were alone didn’t mean that something wasn’t out there. But at the same time, her emotions were all over the place and she was scared of what the future may bring. The only thing she was sure of in that moment was Maggie and being with her always seemed to ground her, to bring her back to the place where she felt safe again. 

Maggie sensed that Alex wasn’t sure, and she sighed. She kissed Alex’s lips softly and then pulled back to stroke her cheek. “How about we compromise? Let me give you a massage so that you aren’t sore tomorrow and then you can decide if you want more or if you just want to sleep?” 

“Deal.” Alex said, giving Maggie a small smile. Her first smile since they had stop to make camp Maggie noted. 

“Turn over, and take off your shirt and bra.” Maggie said, pulling back the blankets so that she could move better. Alex pulled off her shirt and took off her bra, and Maggie tried not to drool over how beautiful her breasts looked in the firelight. Then Alex rolled over, and Maggie straddled her hips, before adjusting the blankets over them so that they formed a kind of tunnel around them. She didn’t want Alex’s bare skin exposed to the elements. 

She opened the bottle of massage oil that she had gotten from a Traveling Merchant back when she had been still working as a Courier. The Merchant claimed that he had stolen it from a worker at the Gomorrah Casino in New Vegas, who had gotten the bosses to put a hit out on him because of its value. Maggie didn’t know if she believed him or not, but it was a rare find and she only pulled it out for special occasions. Even so she had only half a bottle left. 

Maggie poured out a few drops and rubbed her hands together. Lucky for them both a little went a long way, and Alex groaned in both pain and pleasure as Maggie’s hands touched her. At first it was cold, but after a second the oil warmed up with the heat of their skin. 

Maggie started at Alex’s shoulders and worked her way down, focusing on getting rid of all the knots of tension that Alex’s carried in her back. Alex groaned as Maggie worked out a stubborn knot just below her shoulder blade. 

“Too hard?” Maggie asked, her face flushed and a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. 

“No! Feels good.” Alex said, her voice sounding more relaxed than it had been. 

Maggie grinned, and she continued working her way down. Alex felt more and more relaxed with each press of Maggie’s fingers and more and more turned on. She felt Maggie’s fingers caress the base of her spine, just above the waistline of her pants. She jumped when she felt Maggie’s lips follow the same trail as her fingers and she moaned. 

“Al?” Maggie asked softly, and Alex knew that Maggie was asking if she wanted to continue. Her fingers dipped below her waistband for a second and then moved right back up, and Alex felt a flood of desire wash over. She nodded dumbly and Maggie chuckled. 

“Turn over.” Alex did, and Maggie laughed as she felt Alex’s body move underneath her. Just as Maggie moved to massage Alex’s chest and neck, another branch snapped. 

Quick as a flash, Alex pushed Maggie off of her and was up on her feet, pistol out and ready to fire at whatever foe was lurking out there in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you follow any of my other unfinished stories note that I’m going to try my best to be updating each one of them weekly. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: I don’t own Supergirl or Fallout and this is unedited by my beta so I take full responsiblity for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this needs it or not, but there is a section of the story where we found out more details about how Alex lost her arm. It’s a bit violent and graphic and I just wanted to put out a warning in case somebody needs it. 
> 
> Oh and in the first chapter of this story I said that Alex was attack by Wolves. However after doing some more research(aka playing the game) I discovered that Wolves are only in Fallout 4 (possibly 3 as well), and New Vegas only has Dogs and Coyotes. I will edit chapter one so from here on in, it will be corrected.

“What is it?” Maggie asked, moving to grab her own weapon from beside the bedroll. The machete blade glinted in the light of the fire, as Maggie unsheathed it. 

“I’m not sure, but something is out there. Did you see anything earlier?” 

“Nope, nothing.” Maggie reassured her. 

“I’m going to take one more look around.” Alex said, stepping away from the bedroll. She picked up a branch and lit it using it a torch to see by. It was a risk as it made her a target, but it was better than being blindsided. She moved quietly and quickly not caring that she was half naked. 

The soft sound of an animal whine reached her ears halfway around the parameter and she paused to listen closer. It was a coyote, and despite herself she couldn’t help but shiver. The creature whined again and Alex realized that it was only a tiny pup, old enough to be weaned but not old enough to be on it’s own for very long. _Probably looking for it’s mama. I’d better shoot it before the mother gets here._

She took a step forward searching for the small form in the brush. It chirped at her, and she saw its eyes glowing. She raised her gun, only to have Maggie stop her. 

“Wait!” Maggie said. “Do you smell that?” 

Alex sniffed the air and grimaced as her nose was filled with the scent of decay and of rotting corpse. The pup whined again, a sad sound that seemed to echo off of the nearby cliffs. Alex moved the torch closer and saw the body of a coyote, half hidden under a nearby bush. It looked like it had died from starvation. The pup whined again, and walked over to the body and licked at their mother’s hind leg. 

“Aww, poor little pup!” Maggie said. Alex jumped when the pup barked at them a second later. 

“Might as well shoot them, put the poor thing out of their misery.” Alex said gruffly. She wondered if her voice was shaking. Her arm itched something fierce, and she felt like she had stone in her stomach. She jumped again when Maggie’s hand touched her shoulder. The sudden touch of Maggie’s skin on her’s made her suddenly aware of her bare flesh and the cold night air that was blowing on her. 

Alex shivered and raised her weapon again, taking aim. But Maggie gently wrapped her fingers around hers and gently lowered her arm so that her gun was pointing at the ground. Not wanting to accidentally hurt her wife, Alex took her finger off of the trigger and sighed. 

“Mags…” Alex said, but Maggie interrupted. 

“We can’t just kill it, Alex.” Maggie pleaded. “It’s just a baby… besides the traders in New Vegas might pay good money for a pup to train.” 

Alex didn’t answer. Instead she watched the pup for a long moment. The baby coyote was shivering in the night air and as she watched they yawned and she caught a glimpse of his white teeth. 

She remembered those teeth… she could feel them as they pierced through her flesh, the smell of blood, wet fir and fear in the air. Then pain, the agony then the sweet relief as shock started to set in. She was half dead when Old Man Henry found her passed out in the desert sun. She almost died from the blood loss… and she did lose her arm. 

“Alex?” Maggie said, after a moment, when she realized that Alex was staring off into space. She touched her shoulder again, and her wife jumped and winced. “I’m sorry.” Maggie tried to apologize, but Alex shook her head. 

“I’m sorry. The pup can’t come with us Maggie. I don’t care how much money we may get from them… I can’t.” Alex said her voice emotionless. Then without another word she passed the torch to Maggie before turning to walk back to the fire. 

Maggie sighed suddenly feeling like an idiot. She should have known better than to even ask. How dare she ask that of her wife after everything Alex had already been through? She turned to follow Alex back and apologize, but she stopped when the pup whined again. It laid down and rested it’s head on it’s paws and closed its eyes. 

Maggie shook her head and returned back to Alex. Her wife was sitting on their bedroll, her shirt was back on. Her fingers from her left hand was rubbing her elbow on the spot where her flesh met the synthetic cybernetic part of her. She looked tense, perhaps more so than she had been earlier. Maggie sighed and walked closer. She sat down next to Alex and turned to look at her. 

“Hey.” She waited until Alex was looking at her before she spoke. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that of you. It was unfair and very selfish of me, and I hope that you can forgive me.” 

Alex nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I’m sorry too.” 

“No, Alex. You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Maggie leaned over and took Alex’s left hand in hers, then she gently grabbed Alex’s right hand, and rubbed her finger over the back of it. “You haven’t talked about it, Al… what happened, I mean. Maybe it’s time, if you are ready?” 

But Alex shook her head. She yawned. “Not to tonight, Mags… I can’t. Can we just go to sleep?” 

Maggie nodded. “Of course.” She said, pulling back the blankets. She moved and grabbed the oil and put it back into her pack. Then she got under the blankets herself and cuddled close to Alex. 

It took a few minutes for Alex to relax, but soon she was asleep. Maggie couldn’t sleep however. Too many images floated through her head. Of Old Man Henry carry Alex up to the house, half dead. She had only been gone for 3 hours intent of fixing the fence line on the south of the property. The coyote pack had been there attacking some of their Brahmin, the harsh conditions forcing them to find food in places where they wouldn’t normally go. Alex had tried to stop them and had been pounced on. Using her knife and her gun she had managed to kill them all, but had passed out from the blood loss. 

Henry had been a dentist/doctor in the NCR medical corps, before he retired to be a rancher. If it hadn’t been for him, Alex would have been dead, buried with the rest of the family on their homestead and Maggie would have been making this journey alone. He amputated what was left of her arm, and he had requisition the cybernetic parts for her arm and put it on for her. Maggie would be forever grateful to him. 

Alex stirred a little in her sleep, letting out a soft whine of pain, that would have never passed her lips outside of sleep. Maggie reached over a hand to gently rub her belly. The nightmares were coming more frequently although, Alex had yet to talk about them. Rubbing her belly in slow circles seemed to be the only thing that calmed her. 

It took longer than usual, but finally Alex settled down, and Maggie felt her eyes grow heavy. She curled her body around Alex’s determined to keep her safe,and then fell asleep. 

A few minutes later, they both missed the soft whine of the pup and it’s soft footsteps across the sand as it padded closer to their fire. It turned once, twice, three times in a spot where it was close enough to feel the warmth but yet knew that it’s fir wasn’t going to be set a light and closed its eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but I can’t seem to figure out why. I apologize if this isn’t what you were expecting, but I will get back to the sexy times in a later chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I really appreciate the response I’ve gotten on this story so far. Fallout:NV and Sanvers are both high on the list of my favorite things, so It’s a pleasure to combine them into a story. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back! I finally got everything situated in my apartment, so I’m ready to become a writing machine for you all!   
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

Maggie woke up first, and it was still mostly dark. The first rays of the sun turned the horizon a quiet shade of pink, and Maggie smiled at the beauty before her. Then she grinned at the beauty in her arms, as Alex stirred slightly. Alex’s face was pressed against her breast, and Alex nuzzled her lightly, before falling deeper into slumber. Maggie just wrapped her arms tighter around her wife, wanting her to sleep for as long as possible. The nightmares had struck a few more times that night, and Alex needed to rest. 

Maggie studied Alex’s features, never getting tired of looking at her. Alex’s hair was getting longer, and Maggie made a mental reminder to ask Alex if she wanted it cut shorter. There was a new burst of freckles along Alex’s cheeks, evidence of the long hours that the woman spent in the sun. She gently touched them, and felt Alex let out a breath, and she pulled her hand away. 

She sighed softly, feeling relaxed and at peace, she closed her eyes content to just lay here with Alex. 

When she opened her eyes again a little while later, the sun was a bit higher and the day was starting to warm up. Feeling the persistent call of her bladder, Maggie wiggled out of Alex’s embrace and got up. 

She took a step towards the latrine, and then froze when she saw movement by the fire. It was the coyote pup. They opened their eyes when they realized that they were being watched, and then they yawned. 

It was so cute, and Maggie resisted the urge to coo at it. “You can’t be here little pup. You will upset my wife.” She said sternly. The pup just titled their head to look at her and their tail starts wagging. 

Maggie shook her head, and moved quickly to the latrine to do her business. The pup followed her. It laid down on the ground a few feet away and watched her. It was obvious now that the little creature wasn’t going to go away, so when she was finished, Maggie moved slowly and gently towards where the pup was laying. As she came closer it whined softly and rolled over on it’s back, and looked up at her, eyes shining bright. Maggie immediately noticed that it was a girl. 

She reached out her hand for her to sniff, and after a second of hesitation, she licked Maggie’s fingers. 

“Alex is going to be so mad.” Maggie said, giving the pup a small pat on the head. Then she stood up and went back over to the now dead fire and their bedroll. 

Alex was still asleep, the crinkle on her forehead that indicated stress very much present. Her hands were flexing into fists, and Maggie could see the tension in her body. 

She sighed. _Another nightmare._ Before she could move, Alex’s eyes opened. Maggie’s heart broke at the tears in the them. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” She moved closer and put her hand on Alex’s back. 

“Mama… my sister.” Alex said breathlessly. 

_Oh. It was one of those nightmares._ Alex didn’t dream about her family being murdered often, but when she did it was horrible. 

“I left them behind…” Alex said. 

“No, baby. You didn’t. It’s ok.” Maggie tried to reassure her, but Alex just shook her head and buried her face into her hands. Her body shook with tears and Maggie was so busy trying to figure out how to best comfort her wife that neither of them noticed the pup had come closer. 

Alex jumped when she felt something warm and wet lick her hand. Then a fuzzy little head was under her hand, and was looking up at her with dark brown eyes. 

“What the hell?” Alex said, but she didn’t move her hand. 

“She’s been following me all morning. She was smart enough to spend all night by the fire.” 

“What does she want?” Alex asked nervously. 

“I think she noticed that you are upset and she wants to comfort you.” Maggie replied softly. 

The pup yawned under Alex’s hand, then licked her again, letting out a small whine. Alex’s hand shook. 

“Baby it’s ok. I don’t think she wants to hurt you.” Maggie reassured. “Here let me grab her.” 

Maggie went to move, but the pup moved first, crawling into Alex’s lap and settling against her belly. 

Maggie let out a small chuckle. “She likes you.” 

“I...I can’t Maggie.” Alex said softly. “We can’t keep her.” She lifted her arm, and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I know, here.” Maggie finally was able to grab the pup and she picked her up off of Alex and placed her in her arms. She walked away from camp and put the pup behind a different bush then the one where they found her mama. 

“You have to stay!” She patted the pup’s head. “Stay.” The pup whined and laid down. 

“Good girl.” Maggie said. She watched the coyote for a minute to make sure that it wasn’t going to follow her and then with a sigh she left. She hated just leaving her there, because there was no way that the pup would survive on her own being as little as she was. But she wouldn’t force Alex to do something that caused her emotional pain either. There was no good solution in this type of situation. 

Their bedroll was packed up when she got back, and Alex was in the process of putting everything back into place on Gertrude’s back. 

“Babe? Did you eat?” Maggie asked, even though she knew that the answer was going to be. 

“No… I’m not hungry. But I left out some for you.” Alex said, pointing to a wrapped skewer sitting on top of Maggie’s pack. 

Maggie wanted to grab her wife by the shoulder and shake some sense into her, but she had a feeling that it would just make everything worst. Making a mental note to make sure that Alex ate an extra portion when they stopped for lunch, she grabbed the skewer and donned her pack. Then after checking that nothing was left behind, Alex lead the way down the road. Brown eyes watched them go, then when they were almost out of sight, the pup followed them, determined not to leave her pack behind.   
  


Two hours later, and Maggie could see that they needed to stop. Alex wasn’t doing so well, although she would never admitted. Maggie could see that her arm was hurting her, Alex was holding it tight against her chest. She looked like a pre-war wounded bear with exactly the same temperament. Maggie debated whether calling her out on it would make it worse or not, but sense forced her to get Alex to stop, when Alex tripped over a large rock sticking out of the road. With the weight of the pack on her back, she couldn’t catch her balance and fell. 

“Alex!” Maggie said, rushing over to her. 

“I’m fine… I’m ok.” Alex tried to be stoic, but Maggie knew her to well to fall for that act. 

“No, you aren’t.” Maggie gently helped her up, and took Alex’s wounded arm in hers. “What’s wrong?” 

“Cramp… it’s stupid.” Alex said, softly, looking at the floor. 

“It’s not stupid. Phantom pain is serious, Al… did you take some of that concoction that Henry gave you?” 

Alex shook her head, and Maggie sighed, beyond frustrated. Shaking her head, she consulted her Pipboy and the map. “There is a safehouse ahead, that was pretty much abandoned the last time I was though here. We are going there to spend the night and you are going to let me help you.” Maggie’s tone left no room for argument, and without another word, she grabbed Alex’s pack and Gertrude’s lead and started walking towards the place marked on her map. 

She resisted the urge to look back and make sure that Alex was following. Alex’s behavior recently was reminded her of when she had first met her wife, when things were dark… she shivered remembering. She had vowed never to let Alex get to that place again, and she made a promise to herself not to let things escalate another day. Alex didn’t have to talk about what happened, but Maggie would at least make sure that she took care of herself until she was ready. 

“Maggie! Look Out!” Alex yelled suddenly, and Maggie ducked just in time to dodge the human body that came flying at her from the top of the ledge above her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not 100% ok with this chapter, but next one should be interesting as they encounter their first big enemy. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. All mistakes are my own, and as always thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

The fight was over before it bearly began as when Maggie jumped out the way, the other person over judged the landing and fell face first into a rock. There was a sickening crunch and then nothing. “What the hell?’ Maggie said, breathing hard. 

Alex shook her head, and walked over to the body. He were dressed in dirty rags and by the look and the smell of him, the man hadn’t bathed properly in a while. Alex rolled him over and clicked her teeth when she got a good look at his face. “He’s a ghoul… must be feral.” She took a step back, and frowned. 

“Do you think there is more of them?” Maggie asked, feeling a bit sick. 

“Not sure, but we best be careful.” Alex said, tucking her gun back in the holster, but she didn’t lock it. “You ok?” Alex put a hand on Maggie’s back and when she realized that her wife was still shaking, she pulled her in for a hug. 

“Man, that was horrible… I didn’t even have time to think.” Maggie said, burying her face in Alex’s chest. “Thanks for the warning.” 

She looked up to see Alex giving her a soft smile. “Of course… I’ve got your back, Love.” She paused and looked away for a second before looking back at her, her eyes remorseful. “Sorry, I was being a jerk.” 

Maggie gently kissed her chest, right above her heart. “I’m sorry too. I’m worried about you babe… I love you.” 

“I love you too. And you’re right… I haven’t been taking care of myself. Let’s get to the safehouse and I’ll take that medicine ok?” Alex kissed the top of her head. 

“Deal.” Maggie said, giving her one more hug, before letting go. Then she removed her Machete from the sheath on her back and started walking, looking for any sign of more Feral Ghouls. 

They were on high alert until the safe house came into view, and Alex relaxed slightly, like a horse seeing home. It proved to be a mistake when another Ghoul jumped out at them. Alex moved to take a shot, but stopped when a furry body jumped between it and her. The coyote pup growled and barked at the creature, distracting it enough so that Maggie took it’s head off with one clean sweep of her blade. Green blood went everywhere and the head thumped on the ground, grotesquely before rolling a few feet away 

The Pup barked at it once more and then moved closer to Alex, sitting near her feet and sniffed the air. Alex looked at the little pup near her and looked back over at Maggie. “It followed us this whole way?” 

“I told you she likes you.” Maggie teased. Alex looked back down at the pup hesitating as it looked up at her with patient yellow eyes. 

“What does she want now?” Alex asked, a part of her wanted to be afraid, especially when the pup yawned and she saw her teeth, but at the same time, this little critter just saved them both. 

“Probably a pat on the head for a job well done and some food.” Maggie said. “We don’t have to keep her… not if you are uncomfortable. I’ll just give her some meat and send her away.” 

Alex looked over at the body that was laying there. Ghouls were human once, although the radiation had caused them to turn into something else… a feral creature who wanted nothing more than to feed and to kill. Which was just like the Coyote pack… Alex had heard them in the valley for years and there had been no sign of them causing trouble until the drought and the worsening conditions had forced them on to her land and she had gotten between them and their food. The point was that circumstances sometimes changed things into something that they weren’t usually. 

“She can stay with us tonight at least… and talk about it in the morning.” Alex said, reaching down hesitantly to give the pup a pat on the head. The pup moved to lick her hand, but Alex moved away before she could and walked over to the entrance to the safe house. She went inside, gun drawn. The pup made a soft whine and looked over at Maggie who laughed. 

“Come on girl.” She said patting her thigh and the pup came running. Then they followed Alex inside the safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I’m having major writers block right now on like all of my stories. I’m hoping that things will kick into gear and I’ll get back to a normal routine, but until then I’ll do what I can. Let me know what you think, and Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the safehouse to rest and Alex opens up about what happened the day that she lost her arm.

The safehouse was quiet and empty just like Maggie hoped. And while it was dusty, at least it was safe. Maggie remembered that it had been a safe house for the Followers once upon a time, and it was still well stocked surprisingly. She wasn't sure if there was a group who stocked it regularly or if travelers kept up with the common laws of the hospitality (meaning you took what you needed and left something in return to help others) or what, but she wasn’t about to complain. There was food, medical supplies and even a bed! She knew that they couldn’t stay there for more than a few days but she was determined to make the most of it. 

So while Alex double checked the rest of the empty rooms, Maggie got Gertrude settled outside with some feed, removed her packs and bought them inside so that nothing happened to their wares and goods overnight. Then she started a fire in the cooking area and watched with a small smile as the pup settled in next to it with a yawn. 

“Good girl!” Maggie said, giving the pup a little scratch under her chin. She licked Maggie’s hand and then settled down for a nap. 

“Who me?” Alex said, tucking her gun away as she came back into the room. 

“Always.” Maggie said, with a laugh, leaning up to give her a kiss. Then she pulled away, but put her hands on Alex’s waist to hold her close. “All Clear?” 

“Yep. It’s just us.” Alex said, softly as she rested her forehead against Maggie’s. 

The pup seemed to protest Alex’s sentence and let out a small whine. 

“Yes that means you too.” Alex said, giving her a look. The pup barked again, and then settled back down. 

Maggie laughed. “Are you ok with her here?” 

“Yes, for now… I’m not sure how I would do wake up with her sleeping on me or her face in mine, but right now I’m ok with here being here. Seeing the feral ghoul reminded me that things just happens sometimes, and that we can’t always be in control of everything. Besides, if she wanted to attack us she would have done it last night, and she saved us. So she gets a pass for this evening.” Alex said. 

“So do you…” Maggie said, gently maneuvering them so that they were moving towards the bed in the corner of the room. “Here why don’t you sit down and let me take a look at that arm, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex said softly, and Maggie caught a hint of both fear and pain in Alex’s eyes as she held her arm out. Maggie wondered why she was afraid, then she realized that this time Alex was actually letting her touch her arm, instead of just a brief touch before she pulling it away. _She’s afraid that you’re going to reject her… that somehow you’ll view her as a less than instead of whole._ Her brain supplied helpfully. 

“Hey. It’s ok.” Maggie said, running a thumb down Alex’s cheek. “It’s just me.” 

“That’s what makes this scary.” Alex took a shaky breath. “I don't want to disappoint you.” 

Maggie’s heart broke at the sight of the tears that Alex was valently trying to hold back. “Baby, you never could. I love you, and I love how brave and strong you are. You held on, you’re a fighter Alex Danvers, and this arm is a testament to that. I may not love the circumstances behind how you got it, but I love it and you…” She winced slightly, the words not coming out quite how she wanted them too. But they were enough. Quietly the dam broke, and Maggie found herself holding Alex’s body against her own, as Alex cried into her shoulder. 

When the tears had finally stopped, it was then that Alex begin to talk. “It was supposed to be a quick job, you know… fixing the fence. It was something I had done a thousand times. But then when I got closer, I heard the sound of one of the Brahmin screaming in pain. I got my gun out and went to take a closer look. I found the pack, they had taken down on of the little ones and there was blood everywhere. I fired a shot hoping to scare them away, but the big one growled. I tried to shoot it as it came closer, but I hit his flank and it just made him even more upset. I tried to get away, but when I was concentrating on the big one, one of the others came around and had me cornered.” She paused her voice shaking. Maggie gently gripped her left hand in hers and gave her a small squeeze, encouraging her to continue. 

“The big one lunged for me, and I put out my arm to stop it. His teeth clamped down on my forearm, like a vice and I felt the most terrible pain. I heard the bone snap as his teeth met and I screamed.” Alex’s body shuddered at the memory. 

“ I managed to get to my knife, and I was able to stab him. He yelped and let go, and staggered a few inches away. He growled and another coyote from the pack charged at me. I got him in the face with the knife, and when he was down,they back off. The pain in my arm was overwhelmed, and there was no way that I could stop the bleeding on my own. I tried taking off my shirt, but I couldn’t get it over my head. So finally I ripped it off, and wrapped the rest around my arm, pulling as tight as I could. It helped some, but I was getting weaker. The pack seemed to sense that and moved in closer. I found my gun and picked them off one by one. The rest is fuzzy, because I know that shock was setting in, but…” Alex paused. 

“But before I passed out, I thought about you… I hoped that you knew how much I loved you and how much you changed my life. I thought that it wasn't fair that we only had so little time together. And I hoped that you would find happiness somewhere in this desolate place, and that you would find your way back to your family.” The tears started again, and Maggie wiped them away with her thumbs. 

“Baby…” her voice broke as she realized that she was crying too. 

“Waking up in Henry’s house and seeing you there… that was best sight ever.” Alex admitted tearfully. “But then I saw what happened to my arm and I wondered if dying in that field would have been for the best.” Maggie went to protest, but Alex put a finger to her lips. “I’m not the same person that you married, and I look in the mirror sometimes and I don’t know who I am anymore. I can’t be the provider that I was before and it’s killing me that I’ve slowly been watching you kill yourself just trying to keep up with everything, the things that I should be doing.” 

The room was still for a moment, then Maggie spoke. 

“Alexandra Danvers… you listen to me. I’m not some helpless damsel, and I know that you aren't either. And sure things have been hard, but we’ve gotten through it… We are getting through it. I appreciate your willingness to do the hard labor while I’ve working on establishing our trading business, but being married means that we are a team. Just as you find it an honor to take care of me, I feel the same about taking care of you. My heart hurts for what you went though and I wish that I could take away your pain. It’s killing me watching you struggle with finding your place, and it hurts me that you aren't taking care of yourself, so I guess we are both a little frustrated.” 

“So what do we do?” Alex asked. 

“We just keep talking, like we are now, and maybe instead of trying to wish things back to the way that they used to be, we figure out what our new normal should be… together.” Maggie pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair and gently cupped the back of her neck, playing with the baby hairs that grew there. 

Alex smiled, and it was a real smile, one that lit up Alex’s face and warmed up Maggie’s heart at the sight of it. Then Alex leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. “Now that sounds perfect.” She whispered against Maggie’s lips. 

“Thanks for sharing that with me…” Maggie said. “I know it was hard.” 

“I feel better saying it out loud. And I can still see the love in your eyes, I was worried you were going to leave.” Alex’s eyes dipped down for a second in shame before she looked back up at Maggie’s face. 

Maggie shook her head, and then kissed her harder. “Never.” She trailed the hand that was cupping Alex’s neck down her back, and brought her other hand to rest against Alex’s heart. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, letting the words warm her from the inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment below! I love hearing from you all, and thank you so much for your patience! It is much appreciated. :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie share a moment to reaffirm their love and their bond with each other. Note this chapter is NSFW and contains a love scene. See notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as stated, this chapter contains a love scene between Maggie and Alex and is rather graphic making it NSFW. If this isn’t your type of thing, feel free to skip it as it contains no plot.  
> (Other that Maggie finally gets Alex’s to take the medicine that Henry gave her... other than that It’s pretty much just smut. )

Maggie gave her one final kiss and then stood up. She went over to Alex’s pack and grabbed the vial of medicine that Henry had given her and a syringe. “Will you take this?” She could see a hint of pain in Alex’s eyes. 

Alex nodded, and prepared a shot. She let Maggie inject in her bicep, and let out a small breath of relief as it worked immediately. Maggie gently gripped the limb in her hands, looking for any cuts or bruises from her fall. 

“One good thing about the stupid thing is that synthetic skin heals quickly.” Alex said, quietly. “It’s just where my own flesh meets the cybernetic parts that hurts.” 

“Can you make a fist?” Alex nodded and did so. Maggie heard the whirl of the motor. 

“Good, your arm looks ok, other than the phantom pain. Does anywhere else hurt?” 

“No… but I do feel a little stiff from carrying that pack.” Alex asked, as she moved further up on the bed. Her eyes looked over Maggie’s form lovingly. Talking with Maggie had removed the weight of tension that she had been carrying for a while and she felt almost giddy. She thought about their interrupted massage the night before and she wondered if she could convince Maggie to give it another go. 

Maggie’s eyes lit up and she smiled coyly. “Oh really?” She teased, knowing exactly where Alex’s mind had went. _She’s so beautiful._ She felt a wave of desire, that moved down her spine to deep in her belly. 

“Yeah, think you can help me with that?” Alex asked, feeling Maggie’s eyes on her, as Desire flared deep within her. It had always been like this, from the moment that they had first lain together, their passion was like an atomic bomb although Alex never had to worry about behind blown to bits, because Maggie was always there beside her to put her back together again. _Ok, that was horrible analogy._ It made Alex laugh. 

“What?” Maggie said, coming closer. It warmed her heart to hear the beautiful sound of Alex’s laughter again. 

“Nothing, just my brain being crazy.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her cheek and then down her neck. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s body and gently pulled the other woman so that she was on top of her. “God, you feel good.” 

Maggie sighed. “So do you.” Gently she started unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, kissing each patch of skin that was revealed, before moving back up to kiss Alex’s lips. 

“How do you want to do this babe?” She asked softly. “You want my fingers… my tongue?” 

“Your tongue.” Alex said, softly, before leaning up to kiss her. Maggie grinned into the kiss, and then moved her tongue against Alex’s lips asking for permission to be inside. Alex groaned and parted her lips accept Maggie’s tongue in her mouth. She sucked on it, and teased it with her own, feeling Maggie’s hips rock into hers. She had forgotten how good it felt, having Maggie on top of her, loving her. It had been months since they had made love, and although she knew that Maggie was patient with her, she vowed to make up for it. 

Alex moved her hands down to Maggie’s hips and pulled them down onto hers,motioning for Maggie to rock against her, while never letting up on the wet hot kisses that they were sharing. Maggie groaned into her mouth, and then moaned when Alex’s knee parted her legs and put pressure where she needed it the most. 

Maggie pulled away from her mouth. “This is suppose to be about you baby.” 

“No, Mags… it’s about us.” Alex said, pulling her closer still as they rocked together. It didn’t matter that they were still dressed, all that mattered was finding that release with each other, reaffirming their bond together. There would be time later to take their time and go slow, and spend hours focused on their other’s body, but right now Alex needed to watch Maggie to come. “I want you… I want to feel you come on me.” 

Maggie’s eyes fluttered closed as Alex’s words hit her straight in her core. She rocked her hips, feeling her center rub against Alex’s thigh. The seam of her pants was pressed right up against her clit, providing the most delicious of friction right where she wanted it the most. She was wet, oh so wet, and she felt the heat build faster than she had anticipated. But Alex knew… fuck she always knew. The woman could read her body like a map, and she never failed to Maggie make feel good. 

“Shit, I’m close already.” Maggie said, running her hands across Alex’s bra covered breasts. Alex’s nipples were hard and Maggie couldn’t resist put her mouth on them through the fabric. Alex groaned and pushed her hips up harder into Maggie’s, feeling another gush of desire coat her underwear. 

Maggie moaned as Alex’s hands gripped her harder and pressed her down further on her leg, and the pressure on her clit increased. Then the sudden feeling of Alex’s mouth on her neck, gently biting the skin at her pulse point was enough to send her over the edge. She came quietly and collapsed on her wife, breathing hard. 

Alex grinned, and moved her hands to run one down Maggie’s back. “You ok?” 

“Perfect.” Maggie said, before kissing her chest. “That was hot.” 

“You always look so sexy when you come. So at peace, so perfect.” Alex kissed her again before pulling away. “So beautiful.” 

Maggie blushed. “You’re the one that’s beautiful.” She ran her eyes down Alex’s form, up and down, before focusing on those beautiful breasts. 

“Now, I believe that you wanted my tongue…. I think I know a good place to start.” She said, with a sly wink that made Alex groan, knowing that they were in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the ending... I felt like being a tease. I promise that Alex gets her happy ending (pun intented) next chapter where there is an even longer love scene with no plot, so stay turned. As always, let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Writing smut will always be very nerve wracking for me, so please be extra nice to me in the comments and maybe one day I won’t feel like hiding when I post a chapter like this. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> PS: Also I’m flying solo as my Beta has been extremely busy, so if you spot any mistakes, I claim full responsibility and I am sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one ends and is NSFW. Please read notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this chapter is NSFW and picks up where the last chapter left off. The last half is back to normal and talks about the plot so if you want to skip down past the line to read what happens next feel free. Happy Reading! :)

Maggie unclasped Alex’s bra,and then moved so that Alex could removed her unbuttoned shirt and bra in one motion. As soon as they hit the floor, Maggie leaned down to place gentle kisses on Alex’s breast. She sucked her nipple into her mouth, and reached up with a hand to gently massage the other one while her mouth went to work, licking, sucking and tasting. 

Alex moaned, and brought her hand to the back of Maggie’s hand and gently pressed her closer. “Right there, oh… that feels good.” Alex sighed. Maggie grinned, and placed tiny licks right on the tip of Alex’s nipple. Then she pulled away and did the same thing to the other side, before unbuttoning Alex’s jeans. She reached out with two fingers and slid them under the waistband of Alex’s underwear and between Alex’s folds. “You are so wet, baby.” She commented, watching as Alex’s eyes drifted closed at the pleasure of Maggie touching her. 

“Watching you come does that to me…” Alex said. She felt Maggie motion for her to remove her jeans and so she opened her eyes and quickly took them off, she went to take her underwear off too, but Maggie shook her head. 

“I want to do something first.” Maggie said, getting her settled back on the bed. Then she moved down Alex’s body, kissing various scars and the spots where she knew that Alex was most sensitive on the way down. She settled between Alex’s legs and placed her face near Alex’s center. Maggie reached out her tongue and licked Alex over her underwear, tasting Alex’s arousal. 

“Oh, god… Maggie.” Alex said, watching her. There was just something that felt naughty about what Maggie was doing to her, and that just made the act that much more arousing. 

“You like that?” Maggie asked. “Oh, baby, you taste so good. I could spend all day just eating you out, tasting you… loving you.” She gave Alex’s underwear another lick, taking her time to suck on the fabric, before pulling it away to taste Alex’s skin and arousal right from the source. Alex’s hips jumped, and Maggie moved her hands to hold them down. Alex moaned, as Maggie’s tongue parted her folds and found her clit erect and waiting. 

“Maggie.” Alex sobbed as Maggie licked her clit, over and over, in wide sweeping circles. “Your tongue feels so good. Harder.” Maggie pulled back to grin at her. “Patience. Do you want my fingers or just my mouth, babe?” 

“Both, don’t tease.” Alex said, giving her a look. 

Maggie placed a kiss on her thigh before moving her mouth back to where Alex wanted it. This time though she moved her right hand down to Alex’s center, and ran two fingers through her arousal before placing them at Alex’s entrance. Slowly and gently she entered Alex with her fingers and she smiled as she felt Alex’s body greedily accept them pulling them deeper inside. 

“You good?” She pulled back to ask. 

“Yes.” Alex answered, and pulled Maggie’s Head back to her center. “Keep going, don’t stop.” 

Maggie quickly went back to the task at hand. She plunged her fingers into Alex’s center, withdrawing and entering in a perfect rhythm that was driving Alex’s wild, and at the same she used her lips and tongue to caress Alex’s clit. She went from drawing wide circles to sucking it into her mouth and gently using her teeth to press against the sensitive nub. That was all it took for Alex to come, and Maggie smiled as she felt Alex’s walls grip her fingers hard before fluttering around them. 

“Yes, that’s it babe.” She cried, never letting up on the motion with her fingers although she backed away from Alex’s clit, knowing from experience that Alex was too sensitive and it was painful. 

“Oh, god… Maggie.” Alex cried, floating as her orgasm swept through her. “Yes.” 

“Think you can go again?” Maggie asked, already feel Alex’s body respond to her continued motion. 

Alex nodded, and gently pulled her closer. “Kiss me… I want to you to kiss me when I come...taste myself on your tongue.” She said, and Maggie’s eyes fluttered shut. _By the Gods, Alex was perfect._

Maggie did as Alex’s requested and moved so that she could kiss her wife. She felt the heat build up again and before she knew it Alex’s leg was between hers again and her hips were rocking against it once more. Then she felt Alex’s hand drift between them, and in her pants and those long beautiful skilled fingers were rubbing against her. 

“Together?” Maggie asked, almost panting as she tore her mouth away from Alex. Alex growled and nodded, before kissing her hard. The passion built between them higher and higher until they were molten piles of need and they exploded together, the other’s name escaping from their lips in a harsh cry. 

When they came down, they cuddled together, and Alex rested her hand against Maggie’s shoulder. “ I love you.” She said. “Thanks for…” her voice broke as the emotions caught up with her. “Thanks for never giving up on me.” 

“Never… I always have your back baby. We are in this together you and me.” She kissed Alex’s temple, and curled her body closer until one couldn’t tell which one began and where the other ended. 

“Ride or die?” Alex asked, as she closed her eyes. 

“Ride or die…. to the end. I love you too, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said. She looked down to see Alex asleep with a smile on her face, the tension and stress in her body gone. Maggie kissed her gently one more time, before following her wife into slumber. 

**—————————**

Near the fire, the Coyote pup opened her eyes and took a look at her sleeping pack. She paddled closer, sniffing the air softly, and when everything looked ok, she moved back to her spot by the fire. She curled back down and closed her eyes, but then opened them as the tall one… the one who smelled of fear when she licked her and who now smelt like the other one, started snoring. She rolled her eyes, and huffed softly. 

She was about to close her eyes again, when there was a noise coming from the door. Quietly she got up and went to investigate, not wanting anything to disturb her sleeping humans. As she got closer, she paused and sneezed the arid stick of gunpowder and unwashed bodies filling her nose. She growled softly and ran back into the other room to warn her humans that danger was present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below! And thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and the Pup team up to protect a sleeping Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading :)

Maggie awoke with a start as she heard the Pup start to bark. She raised her head to look at her to tell the animal to be quiet and not to scare Alex, but the sight of her running toward them with her fur raised on end made her realize that something bad was happening. 

“Shit! Alex!” She said rolled off of the bed, moving over to her pack, adjusting her clothing as she went. 

She got her blade and turned around to see if Alex was up. She wasn’t. Alex was down for the count. The rush of emotion, the orgasm and the meds had knocked her out fully and Maggie knew that nothing short of a miracle could wake her up now. 

The Pup trotted over and moved her little body near her mistress, growling softly. 

“I guess it’s just you and me, girl… what is it? What’s going on?” She asked, just as the sound of a heavy object hitting the entrance door rang through the bunker. “Shit.” 

Maggie looked at her Machete and put it back into its sheath on her back. Instead she moved over and got Alex’s 10mm from her holster on the floor and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans. 

“This will come in handy.” She said, moving towards the trunk containing their other belongings that had been hidden away on Gertrude’s back. All of their camping equipment was in there, including their sleeping firs and there… she grinned as her fingers touched metal. There was Jeremiah’s rifle, a customized Caravan Rifle that had been the man’s pride and joy. She also found the box of bullets and loaded the rifle quickly before moving down the hall as another loud thump filled the air. 

The door fell in just as Maggie got there, but she managed to take the raiders by surprise as she shot one of them in mid laugh. He made a gurgling noise and fell down dead, causing the rest of them to turn and face her. She took another shot, and down another one went before they finally realized what had happening. A shell casing hit the floor and the sound of it’s metallic ping echoed around them. The sound was like music to Maggie’s ears, and she laughed maniacally. 

“What the hell do you want?” She screamed at them. “Get out of my bunker!” 

“Shit! She’s crazy.” The gang leader said, as he turned to run away. She finally got a good look at the attire and realized that this was just a small Viper gang looking for a good score and probably a place to crash for the evening and do some chems. _Too bad boys and girls, because this place is taken._

She fired a warning shot over the leader’s head and watched them all run like rabbits. The Pup took off as the them and Maggie laughed when she heard one of them screech in pain. 

“Shit, the damn thing bit my ass!” 

“Shut up, Charlie and run!” One of the other gang members said as they took off into the night. 

Maggie sighed. She leaned the rifle against the wall and bent down to grab the piece of fabric from the Pup’s mouth. “Good girl!” She praised, and she could have sworn that the pup smiled. 

Maggie looked at the sorry state the bunker door was in and shook her head. It couldn’t be fixed tonight, as it was too dark to see by and her Pip-boy light wouldn’t be enough. Deciding to block off the door completely until morning, she went to look for something she could use. She told the Pup to guard and disappeared down another hallway. Lucky for her the first door she opened lead to an old supply room for a janitor, and it had everything she needed. Old boards, nails and even a hammer were just sitting then, ready for the taking and so she did.   
  


When the job was done, she double checked to make sure that the entrance was secure and that the area was quiet. Then she went back into the area where they had claimed for their own and got the Pup a piece of meat from their pack. She patted the Coyote on the bed and let the puppy kiss her softly before she went back in to lay with her wife. As she pulled back blanket, Alex stirred sleepily. 

“What’s happening?” 

“Nothing baby, just dealing with a few raiders.” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Ok. Love you.” Alex said as she quickly returned to dreamland. Maggie chuckled. 

“Love you too.” She said, as she snuggled closer to her wife, and she grinned at the fact that she had been able to protect her wife with just a rifle and a little help from her little friend. 

“We are going to have to give a name girl.” She said, making eye contact with the puppy who was once again curled up by the fire. “Thanks for protecting us… protecting her.” 

She could have sworn that the Coyote winked at her, but then again it was probably a trick of the light. Sighing she laid her head against Alex’s shoulder and fell asleep listening to Alex’s heartbeat, feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter was short. I’m trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with this for the next part. The World of New Vegas and the Fallout games in general are just so big, it’s been hard trying to decide what to do and what to include. Thanks for sticking with me, I promise that it will be worth it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, I would really appreciate your feedback. Also if you have a suggestion on what to name the Pup, I would love to hear that as well. Thanks for Reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie discuss what to do with the pup and what to name her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Four days later, they had reached the outskirts of New Vegas and were on their way towards Freeland. Both Maggie and Alex were more cautious and they kept a close eye on Gertrude knowing that there were more chances for thieves here than any other place in the Mojave. They kept a close eye on the Pup too, not wanting anything to harm her. 

They had yet to name her, but Alex had come to calling her Kara in her head. The Pup’s antics as well as her stubborn protective streak reminded Alex so much of her little sister, especially after hearing how the little Pup had protected her and Maggie that night with the raiders. After hearing the story, it had brought tears to her eyes and she had let the Coyote curl up in her lap willingly for the first time. They had been almost inseparable since. A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump. 

“You ok, babe?” Maggie asked coming up beside her. She had noticed that Alex seemed a little lost in thought and she wanted to check on her. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking.” Alex leaned over to kiss her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Almost immediately the Coyote barked and ran over in between them, looking up at them with cute yellow eyes. Alex laughed. _That’s another thing that Kara would have done… she was always interrupting my dates back when we were kids._

“Hey.” Maggie said, pulling away from Alex to shake her finger at the Pup before picking her up to look her right in the face. “She’s my wife. She can kiss me if she wants to.” The Pup just let out a tiny woof and licked Maggie’s nose. 

Alex laughed again, and reached over to rub the Pup’s ears. “I think she’s jealous or maybe she just wanted to kiss you too?” Alex said, teasingly. “Didn’t you girl?” Alex gently grabbed her from Maggie’s grasp and kissed the top of her head, before cradling her like a baby to rub her belly. The Coyote loved every minute of the attention, but soon she yawned and fell asleep in Alex’s arms. 

Maggie’s heart melted and knew that she was grinning like a fool. It made her heart glad to see that those two were getting along so well, and that Alex was finally relaxed. Since that night in the bunker, when they talked, Alex had no more nightmares, and watching her now there was a spring in her step and life in her eyes that had been missing since her injury. 

“Hey Mags?” Alex said, turning around to look at her. “Are we stopping in Freeland, or are we heading straight to New Vegas?” 

“Well, I was hoping to just stick to Freeland. I made an agreement with the Crimson Caravan Company for them to hold Gertrude for a few days while we did some trading. I have a list of things for Mick & Ralph’s that Mick ordered and Francine at the Atomic Wrangler promised me a free night for us if I got a few things for them too.” Maggie said. She put her hand around Alex’s waist and stopped her from walking. “Why?” 

“No reason. I was just wondering.” Alex said. But she had this look on her face that made Maggie know that there was more to her questioning than just a random thought. 

“We can go if you want to.. I just didn’t know that you were interested or I would have done some different negotiating.” Maggie said. 

“It’s no big deal. It’s just that… Kara always wanted to go, and I told myself after everything that happened that I would go there and get a chip from every casino and bury them with her.” Alex said, softly. 

Maggie wrapped her arm tighter around Alex and pulled her into a hug, careful not to squished the Pup between them. She kissed her softly, and then rested her forehead against Alex’s. “We can do that baby.” She said, her voice almost a whisper. 

“Do we have time for that…” Alex started to ask, but Maggie shushed her. 

“We will make the time, ok?” Maggie kissed her again and then pulled away. Alex watched her for a second and then shuffled the Pup to one arm, and reached over to grab Maggie’s hand. Her wife smiled at her sadly and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“I love you.” Alex said, knowing that she had married a special woman. 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied with a smile. They held hands all the way down the road just happy to be with each other in this crazy and wild world. 

The sun was almost set when they walked into the headquarters for the Crimson Caravan. Maggie found her contact quickly and they got Gertrude settled for the night. They divided what they needed for Mick and Ralph’s and the Atomic Wrangler and then set out for the Freeland Gate. 

“You know…” Maggie said, breaking the stillness, as they paused to for the Coyote to do it’s business. “Our little Pup still needs a name.” 

“She does…” Alex smiled, having a feeling that she knew where this was going. “Do you have an idea in mind?” 

“Would it be weird if we named her Kara?” Maggie asked, expecting Alex to freak out. But instead her wife laughed. 

“That’s actually what I was thinking. It’s weird isn't it… if I didn’t know better I would say that they were one in the same. But that couldn’t be, could it?” Alex asked. 

“Maybe… after all we aren't sure what happens after we die, but I do believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is Kara and your family’s way of giving you their blessing about moving on and moving away and to give you something of theirs to hold onto along the way. ” Maggie said, as the Coyote came running back to them after sniffing some rocks ahead of them. 

“Maybe… something to think about I guess.” Alex gave Maggie a tiny smile. “But we are in agreement.. Her name is Kara, right?” 

“Yep.” Maggie said, leaning over to gently pet the Pup’s ears. The pup looked up at her and barked softly. “Your name is Kara isn’t it, girl?” She asked the Coyote. The Pup just sneezed and got so excited that she started chasing her tail. They both looked at each other and laughed. In her heart, Alex knew that somehow someway Kara was looking out for her, and she would be forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex finish their trading and get settled into their hotel room, only to be surprised by a visitor from Maggie’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

The trading with Mick didn’t take long much to Alex’s relief (she was getting tired) and soon She found herself sitting on the bed in their room at the Atomic Wrangler. The sounds of the slot machines, roulette tables and loud Inebriated people filtered through the thin walls, and Alex felt tense at the sound. She didn’t like cities. There were too many people, and too many bad things happened. She loved the outdoors and even if being a farmer/rancher in a post-apocalyptic world wasn’t the easiest job at least she had the open sky above her, and the stars to look at night. 

She jumped when Kara jumped up on the bed to sit on her lap. Maggie had gone downstairs to talk to Francine about trading and to catch up on news. Kara whined softly and tilted her head as if she was asking Alex is she was ok. Alex let out a breath and reached down her hand to pet the Pup’s ears. 

“I’m ok, girl. Thanks for asking.” She said. Kara licked her hand and the rested her head on Alex’s knee and closed her eyes. Alex petted her absentmindedly finding the motion to be a balm on her nerves. 

They were both asleep curled up together, the pup laying on Alex’s chest when Maggie came back up to the room. 

“Aww.” She whispered and wished that she had a camera to capture the image. Silently she moved closer and quietly took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed next to her wife. Alex didn’t stir, but Kara raised her head and sniffed at Maggie. 

“It’s just me Kara.” Maggie said, moving to pet under her chin. “Thanks for watching over our girl.” 

The Coyote seemed to smile at that and she licked Maggie’s fingers, before lowering her head to Alex’s chest once more. 

Maggie snuggled close, content just to be off of her feet after a hard few days travel. The trading had gone well, she had more goods to trade at their other stops along the way and she even made a few caps finding a rare brand of liquor for Francine’s personal collection. Tomorrow she figured that they could head into New Vegas to make their stops at the casinos to get the chips that Alex wanted for her sister. Francine agreed to hold their room for one more night and then the day after they would be back on their journey. 

Maggie was broke from her thoughts by a loud crash downstairs followed by shouting. She reached for Alex’s gun, but the noise stopped just as soon as it started. She let out a tiny breath as she tried to calm her racing heart. After a moment she laid back down and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. But just as she was drifting off, the sound of running footsteps heading towards their door made her jump into action. The pup moved and started growling, and as a result woke up Alex. 

“What…?” 

“Shh.” Maggie said, handing Alex her gun as she pulled her Machete from its sheath and twirled it in her hand. Alex licked her lips, finding the moment very attractive. Now wasn’t the time for a distraction though as a heavy hand knocked on the door. 

“Maggie Sawyer!” A rough voice said. “I know you are in there goddamn it! Open the fucking door.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow at her wife. “A friend of yours?” She mouthed. 

Maggie shook her head and sighed. “No she’s my ex.” Ignoring Alex’s shocked expression she opened the door to reveal the woman behind the door and the pistol that was currently pointed at her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I’ve been having a hard time finding my muse, so I figured short was better than nothing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since the next chapter is half way done you only have to wait until next Monday. Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts her ex-girlfriend and then tells Alex’s about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

“Hello Emily.” Maggie said, ignoring the gun. “You look… well.” 

“Shut up.” Emily motioned for her to step back and when Maggie complied she moved into the room and shut the door behind her. Emily’s gun never stopped pointing at Maggie’s head, and Alex felt her heart jump into her throat. “Who the hell is this?” Emily demanded. “And keep that Dog away from me… I don’t like pets.” 

Alex noted that Emily’s hand was shaking and her skin was waxy, her eyes were red and she had a slight twitch. _She’s either high or coming down from a high. Either way she’s dangerous._

Alex reached down to pick up the Pup and cradled her in one arm as she kept her gun aimed with the other. 

“This is Alex… she’s my wife.” Maggie said calmly, or at least she seemed calm. “Put that gun down, Em. We can talk about this like without the need for weapons.” 

“No! I told you what would happen if you ever came back around here, Mags... I was serious about that!” Emily said, almost yelling. She waved the gun back and forth now between Alex and Maggie trying to cover them both. She turned her attention back to Alex. “Now drop your gun, or I will shoot her… don’t tempt me I will do it!” 

Alex looked over at Maggie, who nodded and slowly Alex lowered her gun, and placed it on the bed next to her. Then she raised her hand in surrender. 

“Good. Now, get out of here! I want to talk to Maggie in private.” Emily demanded. 

Alex hesitated, her eyes looking deep into Maggie’s from across the room. _Be safe._ They said. _I love you._

“Get out of here! Now! I won’t tell you again.” Emily screamed, spit flying everywhere. 

“No let her stay!” Maggie said. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her. She won’t interrupt us… right Alex?” 

“Right…” Alex said, unsure of the plan. It was obvious that Maggie had a plan by the sparkle in her eyes, but Alex wasn’t quite sure what her part in it was yet.   
  


Maggie took a deep breath as turned towards her. “Now you and me, we have some unfinished business, Maggie Sawyer!” Emily said, her voice low and cold. 

“It’s Sawyer-Danvers actually.” Maggie said, her voice calm. Emily didn’t scare her. Alex tilted her head in question at the statement. _Maggie never changed her name._ “What?” Emily paused confused. Maggie sighed and put her hand on her hip. Alex suddenly grinned remember that Maggie kept a knife in that pocket. _Oh this is part of her plan. Got it!_

“My name isn’t Maggie Sawyer anymore. It’s Maggie Sawyer-Danvers. I got married Em.” 

Emily scoffed and glared at Alex. “To that sour puss… haha. Come on Mags, you have better taste than that.” She grinned seductively, and took a step closer. “You and me… we were good together. Remember all of those nights we lay in Gomorrah, winning big, and fucking each other’s brains out. Then we would do it all over the next day… it was perfect.” She sighed. “No one has even made me come so hard and so long as you did.” Maggie winced, and felt her stomach drop. _Crap, Alex forgive me._ Alex just rolled her eyes, irritated that this woman was hurting her wife like this. 

Emily however closed her eyes for a second as she remembered the good old days. But then just as quickly she opened them, her eyes cold. “But then you threw it all away, and you stole all of my money… everything gone.” 

“It wasn’t your money Em! You stole it from the Omertas, without my knowledge and you stole chems from them too! Big Sal put a price on your head, and I managed to get him to back off. The deal was that they got their money back and you got the help that you needed, although a lot of good that did you…” Maggie paused. “As for me… well, you lost me when you put chems and money over everything else in your life.” Alex’s heart went out to her, and she wished that she could hold her. Maggie’s eyes were sad. 

“I told you that if you ever came back here I would kill you… and I can’t break my word now.” Emily said, shifting her hold on her gun. “I’m sorry.” Alex noted that she didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “At least you at your “wife” will be together... I’ll kill you first so you don’t have to watch me shoot her. 

Maggie shook her head, feeling beyond pissed. “You broke your word when you cheated on me with Joana. Go to hell, Emily. I won't let you touch a hair on Alex’s head!” “Just watch me!” Emily went to squeeze the trigger, but before she could two things happened. One the door burst open, and a woman in a suit armed with a shotgun busted in, and two Maggie flung the knife that she had hidden in her hand towards Emily’s hand. It buried itself in her shoulder, making her drop her gun before she even had a chance to fire it. “Shit.” She screamed, grabbing her shoulder. Then she was silent as Francine hit her in the head with the butt of the shotgun, knocking her out cold. 

Alex’s heart was racing and she quickly let go of Kara (setting her down on the floor) to go over to her wife, who looked like she was going to be sick any moment. “Maggie?” 

“I’m ok, Alex.” Maggie said, falling down onto the bed as her legs collapsed. She didn’t protest as Alex gathered her into a hug. “I’m ok.” Maggie said, tearfully as her emotions caught up with her. 

“Shh.” Alex said, wrapping her up into a hug, and she felt Maggie collapse against her. Kara jumped up on the bed and settled herself on Maggie’s lap. Off to the side of them Francine cleared her throat. “I’ll have James get her out of here.” She said, hearing her brother rush up the stairs. “I’m sorry about this Maggie. If I’d have known that she was here it town I…” 

“I know.” Maggie said, looking up at her old friend. “Thanks for having my back.” She whispered tearfully. 

“Anytime.” Francine gave her a sad smile, before she waved James in and together they got Emily out of there. 

Maggie stared at the spot of blood that was on the floor, and felt the bile rise up in her throat. “Alex move!” She warned, getting up and stumbling to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up into the toilet. 

Alex followed her and knelt beside her to rub her back. Finally after what seemed like hours to Maggie she leaned back against the wall and sighed, as she stomach settled. 

“Well, shit.” She said. 

Alex gave her a grim look and rubbed her back. “You never told me about her.” She stated, disturbing the quiet. 

“It was too hard to talk about. We were together for five years… I thought at the time that we were going to be together forever, or at least as long as forever lasts in a place like this.” Maggie paused and wiped her eyes. “I knew she had a chem problem, but as they say love can be blind. I ignored it… I kept telling myself it wasn’t that bad. But then she would come home drink and high and we would fight… I would tell myself that it would be the last time, but then she would apologize and promise to get help. I fell for it everytime. It wasn’t until Big Sal called me into his office that I realized how bad she had gotten and how desperate.” Maggie sighed, remembering. 

“She conned one guards to give her the keys and one night, she stole from the cashier’s office 10,000 caps and a load of chems from another safe. Turns out she owed one of the other family’s a gambling debt and owed back pay on her habit. Big Sal liked me, and knew that it wasn’t my fault. He gave me a choice, told me it was my decision and what ever I chose he and the Omertas would go along with it. I choice to talk the money back one night when she was passed out drunk. Then the Omertas grabbed her and brought her to the Followers and kept her under guard while she under went treatment. I didn’t stick around to find out what happened… Big Sal told me about her relationship with Joana, and I just didn’t care anymore. I wandered around for a few years taking odd jobs here and there until I took the one that lead me to your farm and the rest is history.” 

“Did you love her?” Alex asked, not out of jealous, but mostly because she was curious about Maggie’s answer. 

“In my own youthful way I did, but now I see that it wasn’t love, not like I have with you.” Maggie replied, leaning over to kiss Alex’s cheek and to rest her head on her Alex’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I got you caught up in this love.” 

“I’m sorry that she hurt you. You deserved to be loved, and I’m so honored to be a part of your life.” 

They sat there for a long time, until Francine appeared again to take them to another room. They fell asleep quickly, the excitement catching up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this ended up going somewhere else than what I was expecting. I like this chapter but when I originally had this idea it went differently. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know you thoughts by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Stay turned for next chapter when they visit New Vegas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie opens up a little more to Alex about her past with Emily, and Alex gets her first taste of Big City life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! :)

Alex woke up first after a fitful night. She kept dreaming that Maggie was dead. She sighed softly, feeling tears spring into her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Kara was laying with her head on Alex’s knee, she raised her head when she realized that her person was awake. She whined softly, and Alex figured that the Coyote was ready for a bathroom break. 

Quietly she got up, not wanting to disturb a still sleeping Maggie, and left the room, Kara happily nestled in her arms. The Atomic Wrangler was quiet, save for a few people gathered in the gaming room. Francine was serving an older man a drink, as she passed on her way out and Alex gave her a grim smile. Alex set Kara down outside and kept a close eye on her as the Coyote did her business. She kept one hand on her gun, hoping and praying that no one would bother them. When the pup came trotting back to her side, they went back into the Casino. 

“Alex!” Francine said, as they entered. The business woman waved them over and Alex moved to talk to her. 

“Morning.” Alex said, picking Kara up so she wouldn’t trip anyone or knock anything over. 

“Morning.” Francine said, giving her a friendly smile. “You doing ok?” 

“As well as can be expected.” Alex said, softly. “I wasn’t quite sure we were going to make it out of that room alive last night.” She admitted. 

“I’m glad you did. Emily’s a fool for letting Sawyer go. But I can see the way that you look at her and she looks at you, that you two are meant for each other. It’s good to see her happy again. Things were dark for her for a long time, until she found your farm. James and I were sad of course when she said that she wasn’t coming back to New Vegas because she was settling down with you, but we were happy for her.” 

Alex smiled and petted Kara’s head. Maggie didn’t talk much about her past, other than about Kate and the Vault, and she had in the impression that it wasn’t all crazy adventures or peaceful treks across the Mojave. That there was a lot of pain there, hidden deeply, and it had taken Alex a long while to start to make progress towards healing it. She just hoped that this business with Emily wouldn’t cause Maggie to go back to that dark place again. 

“So what did you guys do with Emily?” Alex asked softly. 

“We gave her to the Omerta’s. When we searched her again, we found several stolen items from the Gomorrah. We had no choice but to get Big Sal involved.” 

“What are they going to do to her?” Personally Alex hoped that she would rot in an NRC jail cell, but she figured that wasn’t the way things worked around her. 

“Not sure.” Francine said, as she picked something off the bar top. “But here, one of Sal’s guys left this for Maggie.” She handed Alex a letter. “He probably wants to see you before you go.” She was about to say more, but her brother waved at her from the gaming room and she quietly excused herself. 

Alex went slowly up the stairs and back towards their room. She had a feeling that whatever Sal wanted her wife for, it wasn’t going to be a good thing.   
  


**———————**

“Well, we wanted to check out the Casinos on the Strip anyway… I guess Gomorrah is our first stop.” Maggie said, putting the letter down on the blanket next to her. 

“This wasn’t exactly what I meant when I suggested that we hit the strip.” Alex said, grumpily. Maggie leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“I know, babe, but when Big Sal summons you, you have no choice but to go. We can’t afford any trouble with these people.” She pulled back to look into Alex’s eyes. “Besides Big Sal has always liked me… I’d never fail to deliver on any job I did for them, and I let him win at chess.” 

Alex was quiet for a moment. “What kind of jobs did you do for them?” 

Maggie’s face grew dark, and she sighed. “I ran drugs for them.” She answered honestly. “I never used them myself,which is probably why Sal liked me, because he knew I wouldn’t sample the goods, but I would pick up the drugs from the various dealers around New Vegas and Freeland.” She paused. “I’m not proud of the life I lived before I became a courier, but it is what it is. I’m not going to hide it from you. I did a lot of things that you might not like.” She looked away, not wanting to see Alex’s expression. 

But Alex gently grabbed her chin and moved her so that she was looking at her again. Then Alex kissed her gently. 

“We all come with a past babe… I’m not going to judge you for yours.” She whispered softly. 

“Sometimes I wish that you would… sometimes I lay awake at night, wondering if you knew, would you still be laying next to me? I’m a bad person Alex… I’ve done bad things. How can you look me in the eye right now and still want to spend the rest of your life with me?” Maggie whispered back, tears of anguish falling down her cheek. 

“Because I love you.” Alex said, lifting her hand to wipe away the tears. “Because a bad person would have taken one look at me, when I was threatening to eat my gun and encouraged me to pull the trigger. A bad person would have left me when I lost my arm. But you Maggie Sawyer are not a bad person! Sure you may have done bad things, and you might have experienced some shit, but it’s the way that you handle those things that define who you are. So you my love are a good person in my book, and I will spend the rest of our life together convincing you of that fact.” 

And as if agreeing with Alex’s assessment, Kara jumped on the bed and curled in Maggie’s lap, and rested her head against Maggie’s chest. 

“Kara agrees.” Alex said, with a laugh. 

Maggie didn’t say anything, but moved so that she could rest her head against Alex’s shoulder. Alex wrapped her arm around her and they sat like that for a long moment, until Maggie finally said. 

“I love you… so much.” Her voice broke. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I love you too, and here’s hoping we have many years left before we find out.” Alex said, kissing her cheek.   
  


**————————**

After a while they got themselves together and went downstairs. James brought over some food for their breakfast and they were sitting at the bar eating when a thought occurred to Alex. 

“Maggie?” She asked leaning over so that only her wife could hear her. 

“Hmm?” Maggie replied, her mouth full. 

“What shall we do with Kara? I don’t want to leave her alone, and we can’t take her on to the Strip?” 

Maggie thought for a minute. Then she called over the counter. “Hey, James?” She said to the other Garret twin. He came over to them, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. 

“Hey, Maggie. Need something else?” He asked, smiling at the woman. 

“No, but thank you. I was wondering if it was possible for us to leave Kara in our room while we go to see Big Sal and the rest of the Strip? We can’t really take her with us and we can’t leave her alone outside.” 

“I don’t see why not, in fact, I’m due for a break. I’ll take her to my room for a while and keep her company until you guys get back. It’s the least we can do after what happened with Emily yesterday.” James said, looking sad. 

“You’ve been a good friend to us over the years, Mags… I’m sorry that we let her in here. I should have known better.” 

“It’s alright James. She was bound to find me sooner or later.” She patted his hand. He blushed. “Thanks for watching Kara… I promise she will be no trouble.” She looked down at the Pup, who was sitting on the floor next to her barstool. “Isn’t that right girl?” 

The Coyote sighed sadly, and moved to lay down, as if she knew that her pack was leaving her. Maggie took it as a resigned yes. “See no trouble!” She said, with a laugh. 

James and Alex laughed too. “If you say so.” James said, moving over to pick up an empty glass from another patron. 

“Does that work for you?” Maggie asked Alex, who nodded. Maggie smiled. 

“You ready to go?” She asked softly, reaching over to grab Alex’s hand. 

Alex nodded, and after making sure that Kara was settled with James they headed out the door and back into Freeside. They walked cautiously, watching for pickpockets or worse. The gangs usually kept Freeside under control, but one never knew what was waiting around the next corner. 

They approached the Strip’s North Gate, and Alex felt a little nervous as they approached the Securitron robots who guarded it. 

“Halt!” One said, rolling forward to stop in front of them. “Credit Check?” 

Alex looked at it confused. “What do you mean by that?” 

“In order to enter, New Vegas, you must show proof that you are high roller…. 2,000 caps will get you in the Strip.” A voice said from behind them. 

Alex turned around to see an older man approaching them. “For real?” She asked in disbelief. That was robbery. 

The man nodded. Alex sighed, they didn't have that kind of money. “Maggie?” She asked, worried. The robots looked like they were going to shoot at them any minute. 

“Don’t worry, Al… I’ve got this.” Maggie whispered. 

She took a step forward, putting herself between Alex and the Securitron. “1c 3c r34 M.” She stated to the robot. The machine blinked at her for a moment, Alex could hear it’s processor whirling. Then it spoke again. 

“Thank you. You may pass.” Then it moved aside to join the others, who moved to surround the next person. 

“How did you do that lady?” The old man asked, following them. 

“It’s a flaw in their coding. Big Sal told me to use it whenever I needed to get past them.” 

“You work for the Omerta’s?” The man asked, moving away slightly as if he was scared. 

“I did a long time ago.” Maggie said. Then without another word, she grabbed Alex’s arm and headed though the gate and onto the New Vegas Strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be about them going to the Strip, but after writing and rewriting this about 20 times, I realized that they needed to talk more first about Emily. I also got to thinking that it wasn’t fair to just write a quick description about the Casinos and then have them move on, because in my opinion the Casinos and the New Vegas Strip in general is one of the best settings in the game. So I’ve decided to spread out their journey a little bit longer in order to have Alex experience them first hand instead of a just quick in and out like I was planning. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment below. This chapter hasn’t been read by my beta and I’m publishing it as is. I claim responsibility for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet with Big Sal and Alex receives a meaningful gift from the Casino Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

They made it through the gate without a problem and Alex pulled Maggie off to the side to take it all in. The strip was sectioned off into three Areas and they were currently in the first one. It consisted of the Gomorrah Casino and the Lucky 38. The Lucky 38 was empty and vacant and no one had stepped in there in there since the bombs dropped. But the Gomorrah was a lively place, and the fire bowl on top of the building drew in customers like a moth to a flame (pun intended). 

Alex wasn’t an idiot, and she certainly knew of the Gomorrah’s reputation as the seediest one of the three New Vegas Casinos. Gomorrah prided itself on being a place where anything was possible and that whatever you desired could be yours. Sex and drugs were the currency of the joint, gambling was the afterthought. This was witnessed by the exotic dancers(men and women) dressed in black leather that barely covered their sex. The female dancers also had black tape X’s covering their nipples. They were scattered around the sidewalk in front of the casino, wiggling their hips and writhing their bodies to showcase some of the pleasure that could be found with in. 

One of the woman noticed Alex looking and she winked at her, a long tan finger hooked the air and beckoned her closer. Alex blushed and looked away. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked with a teasing grin on her face. “Did you find yourself a friend?” Alex nodded. Maggie gave her hand a squeeze and looked over at the girl, then held up her hand to show her the ring on her finger, the look on her face conveying that they weren't interested in her services. The dancer gave Maggie an apologetic look and quickly turned her attention to a man who was wandering closer from the gate. 

Maggie gently kissed Alex’s still red cheek and quickly guided Alex past the other dancers and into the building. 

“Thanks.” Alex said softly, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything. Maggie was the first woman that she had seen naked outside of her family, and suddenly seeing all of this skin was a bit of a shock. 

Maggie just grinned at her. “My baby gay.” She teased. “You are so cute.” Then her face grew serious. “Are you going to be ok in here?” 

Alex took a breath and nodded. “I think so… I mean it’s one thing hearing about Gomorrah’s reputation and it’s another to see it in person. I wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but now I know.” 

“It was a shock to me too… I mean being gay in the Vault wasn’t exactly regulation, I got a lot of grief. But then coming here and seeing women dancing and flirting with other women… it was sure an eye opener, even if this place is slimy.” Maggie said. 

Alex gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze, and she leaned closer to her. “I think you are the prettiest one here… not one of these girls can hold a candle to your beauty, my love.” 

Maggie grinned. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” She kissed Alex on the lips and then pulled away just as a guard came over to them. 

“Weapons please.” He said, holding out his hands. But then he blinked. “Mags?” 

“Hello, Cal.” Maggie said, giving him a look. 

“Never mind… Big Sal said to be on the lookout for you.” He paused and turned to Alex. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Cal, this is my wife, Alex Danvers. Alex this is Cal, a very old friend of mine.” Maggie said. 

Cal’s eyes lit up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gently took Alex’s hand and shook it. Then he turned towards Maggie, his face falling a little. “Big Sal only mentioned you… Let me call him.” He turned quickly back to the desk and spoke quietly into the intercom. 

“Sorry.” Alex said, softly. “I didn’t realize I would cause trouble.” 

“It’s ok… Big Sal won’t mind. It’s just procedure. The Three Families are overly cautious when it comes to protecting their big bosses.” Maggie commented. They waited patiently until Cal came back looking a little bit more chipper. 

“I’ll walk you upstairs. Big Sal says he’s interested in meeting the woman that managed to tie Mags down.” Cal said with a wink, the double entendre obvious. Alex just blushed and both Cal and Maggie laughed before Alex joined in too. 

Cal guided them upstairs and then paused outside of Big Sal’s office. “Go ahead. He’s expecting you.” He kissed Maggie’s cheek, blushing as he did so. “It was good to see you old friend.” 

“You too Cal. Take care.” Maggie replied. She gave him a short hug and then watched him walked back down the hall. She turned to find Alex looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Another old flame?” Alex asked cheekily. 

Maggie laughed. “No way… he’s not my type. Although he wished that he was. No he’s like my brother.” 

Alex leaned over and kissed her head. “I’m just teasing you.” She looked towards the door. “Shall we?” 

Maggie nodded and after knocking she opened the door. With a breath she moved inside and after a beat Alex followed in after her.  
  


“Margaret!” Big Sal said, standing up from behind the desk to greet them. “It’s been too long!” 

Alex gave Maggie a funny look, knowing that wasn’t her wife’s name, but she knew better than to correct the Boss. She stood silent while the older man, wrapped her wife into a hug. 

“It has, Sally.” Maggie said, teasingly. Then she turned, motioning with a hand towards her wife. “This is my wife, Sal… Alex Danvers.” 

“It’s a honor to meet the one who managed to make our Margaret settle down. I was surprised to get her letter explaining how she was abandoning our work here to settle in the middle of nowhere, with a cute little Rancher. Although, it’s more like a cute tall Rancher, by the look of you.” Big Sal said, holding out his hand for Alex to take. 

Alex blushed and managed to mumble. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sir.” 

Big Sal laughed. “Sir… so polite you are.” He patted Alex’s shoulder before moving back behind the desk. He sighed, then gave Maggie a sorry look. “I heard about Emily… I tried you know.” 

Maggie’s face grew sad. “I know you did. You went above and beyond with her Sally… I thought things would be different with her.” 

“I have to punish her this time, Mags.” Sal said. “I have no choice. I just wanted to tell you that in person, that I did all that I could for her.” 

“I know, Sal. I have no hard feelings. She did this all on her own. I will be forever grateful to you for giving her a second chance, and for giving me a chance to get away from her.” 

Sal nodded. “You’re a good person, Maggie Sawyer, one that has been born in the wrong time. I will forever feel guilty that I drug you into this life, but I glad that you found your way out of it, and found something better… someone better.” 

He paused and turned to Alex. “Take care of her ok?” 

“I will.” Alex said, solemnly. 

Sal nodded, and then turned to one of the henchman that was hanging out in the back of the room discreetly. “I have something for you.” The henchman came forward and handed Maggie a backpack. “Here is the back pay that I owe you and some money and supplies we found in Emily’s room. It isn’t much, but it’s the least I can do since you cleaned up another one of my messes.” 

“Thank you Sal. I appreciate it.” Maggie said, taking the gift. 

“And if you are ever in this area, feel free to stop by. You will always have a free room here, Margaret.” Big Sal said, standing up. Alex knew that they were being dismissed. Maggie nodded and moved to give Sal a hug again. Alex moved closer to shake his hand again and found something pressed into her hand. She looked down to see a chip from the Casino. 

“For your Sister.” Big Sal said, his eyes sympathetic. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, feeling close to tears as she examined the chip. It was worth about a hundred caps and Alex knew that it was the highest value that the Casino had. She didn’t know how Sal knew about her mission to collect Casino chips to place in Kara’s grave, but she would be forever grateful.  
  


When they left and were once again outside, Alex pulled Maggie aside. “How did… How did he know about the chips?” 

Maggie shrugged. “Sal knows everything. I never figured out how. For a crime boss he can be a good guy when he wants too. He paid for Emily to get treatment for her addiction when she got caught the first time. He says he did it for me, but I know he did it for Emily too. He can’t do that again. You only get one around here, if that.” 

“He really seemed to like you.” Alex commented. She leaned close and kissed Maggie’s lips softly. “I think everyone in this town in secretly in love with you.” 

Maggie giggled. “I’m not sure about that… but I know that I love you.” 

Alex grinned at that. “I love you too.” She kissed her wife again, and then put her arm around her shoulder. She was about to ask Maggie where they were going next when suddenly two Securitrons appeared in front and behind them stopping them from going anywhere. 

“Come with us.” They said. 

“Where to?” Maggie asked defensively. “We’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“Come with us.” They said again. “Mr. House wants to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Sal probably really isn’t like this in the game, but I wanted to make him have a bit more feeling and heart than one would expect a Crime Boss too. I like the idea that his relationship with Maggie was unique and that he allowed her a little more freedom and allowed her to see a little more of his feelings since he knew that she could be trusted with them. Anyway, let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meet with Mr. House, who offers them a job. Alex wonders if this was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! :)

Alex and Maggie looked at each other and then back at the robots. “Did you say Mr. House?” Maggie asked. 

“Yes. Come with us.” One of them said again, then turned towards the entrance to the Lucky 38. Maggie and Alex gave each other another look and then followed the Securitron, while the remaining robot followed behind them. 

As they got closer, Maggie realized that a different robot was stationed outside the door. Instead of stern face which was the standard expression of the Securitrons, this one had an animated cowboy hat and a piece of straw hanging out of his digital mouth. 

“Howdy there folks. My name is Victor. I work for Mr. House. Are you Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers?” 

“Yes. I’m Maggie.” Maggie replied. “This is my wife, Alex.” 

“Pleased to meet you. If ya’ll will follow me, Mr. House is expecting you.” Victor said, before turning and rolling closer to the door. It opened with a loud grinding noise and then the robot disappeared into the doorway. After a second, Maggie and Alex followed, both of them jumping as the door shut behind them with a loud bang. Alex felt her hackles rise when she heard the sound of the door locking, and she realized that they were locked inside. 

“Wow.” Maggie said, looking around at the place. “Can you believe that we are probably the first ones in here since the bombs fell? This place is like going back in time.” Living on the strip, Maggie knew that the Lucky 38 Casino had been set to open the day after the bombs had fallen. The building was in near pristine condition, and except for the layer of dust that was over everything inside it had remained untouched by the outside world. 

“This way!” Victor said, making them jump as they both had forgot he was even there. The Robot was waiting for them in front of an elevator and quickly they moved to join him. “Mr. House is waiting for you in the Penthouse. Going up.” 

The sound of his servers whirled loudly for a second and his screen blanked out as he connected with something in the building and then the elevator doors opened. Maggie and Alex quickly stepped inside, and the elevator door shut and soon they were heading towards the top of the tower. 

“Do you think this a trap?” Alex asked, quietly not knowing if the elevator was bugged. 

“No. But who knows. Mr. House hasn’t opened this place for anyone ever, so there must be a reason for it. Maybe he needs something and he thinks we can get if for him.” 

“Maybe.” Alex relented. “But this whole thing gives me a bad vibe.” 

Maggie gently took her hand and gave her wife a teasing smile. “Don’t worry… I’ll protect you.” She said, with a wink. 

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes, but she relaxed slightly. 

“Thank you, My love.” Alex said. Then she jumped as the Elevator sudden ground to a halt and the doors opened. Another Securitron was waiting for them, this time by the face it appeared to be female. 

“Welcome, Sugar.” A female voice said. “Mr. House is expecting you, just go down the stairs.” 

“Um… thanks.” Alex said, feeling this robot was the creepiest one yet. She supposed that it was a bit hypocritical of her since her arm was cybernetic, but she wasn’t one for robots. There was just something about them that put her ill at ease, like they could rise up and take over the world with one stroke of the key. She preferred real and living people anyday. 

She followed Maggie down the stairs and stopped when she saw what was waiting for them. It was a giant computer console, and staring right at them though the glass was a Man. _Oh shit._ Alex thought as she took a step closer. _What kind of Wizard of Oz crazy crap is this?_ She felt Maggie’s hand rest reassuringly on her back and she let out a tiny breath. 

“Hello.” Mr. House’s voice said. He sounded like a mixture of old world charm, sophistication and arrogance, and underneath was the sound of electronic synthesization. It seemed so real, but yet, Alex wondered if this was all an illusion. “You must be Alex and Maggie.” 

“I’m Maggie, Mr. House and this is my Wife, Alex. You sent for us?” 

“Yes.” He sounded a bit bored, but it was masked like he didn’t want to be rude. “You’ve gained a reputation for being someone the Family Leaders can trust. I have need of someone like that. I’ll pay you well, so well that you can return to that hovel that you call a farm without having to spend years scrapping up caps in National City.” 

Maggie clamped down on Alex’s hand before her wife could say something. She could feel Alex’s body tense with anger, but now was not the time to offend their host. They were alone in here, surrounded by Securitrons. If they threatened or hurt Mr. House in anyway, they would never make it out alive. 

“What is it that you want us to do?” Maggie asked, wanting to get out of her, before Alex lost it. 

“I need you to pick up a package for me, and deliver it to me sealed and unopened. It’s of the utmost importance.” Mr.House said. “If you can return it here safely, sealed and unharmed, I will make you the richest ranchers in the Mojave.” 

“What is it?” Maggie asked. 

“None of your business.” The Computer replied. “Will you do it or not?” 

“Where do you want us to pick it up at?” Maggie asked another question. 

“National City. I’m afraid it got abandoned there when the bombs fell and it has been stuck there ever since.” Mr. House replied. “If you agree to do this, I will send all of the details to your pip boy.” He told Maggie. 

“It sounds easy enough, but I can’t help but feel that you aren’t telling us the whole story. The money you say you will pay us isn’t worth anything if we are dead.” 

Mr. House laughed. “You are smart, Maggie Sawyer, and I can see that you have some intelligence that none of the rest of these idiotic tribals have. No wonder why the Family bosses told me you were highly recommended. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that it isn’t dangerous, it is. My package is in an abandoned House Tool Factory, sealed inside a safe. When the bombs fell and the world as we know it ended, the factory Security measures went into place, and there are live turrets and Securitrons everywhere. It won’t be easy, but I can promise if you make it back here alive and with the package, I will make it worth your time and effort.” 

Maggie exchanged a look with her wife. “Can you give us a day to think about it?” 

“Of course.” Mr. House said. “I’ve taken the liberty of having Victor make up the Presidential Suite for you. I hope you find your stay enjoyable.” 

“We will need to go back to Freeside to get out things.” Alex said, for the first time, thinking of Kara. 

“No need. I had Victor get them for you, including that Coyote. She’s waiting for you in your room. I even had Victor get her a steak. She’s quite comfortable, but see that she doesn’t eat the pillows or the silks. They are not easy to replace.” Alex could have sworn that this screen smiled and she felt a chill run down her spine. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. House. We will be in tomorrow to give you our answer.” Maggie said, politely. 

“See that you do. Good day.” He said, before the screen blanked off. 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other once more before turning and walking up the stairs. Things seemed to have gone from good to bad in one split second and Alex wasn’t sure if they would be allowed to leave come morning if they didn’t take Mr. House up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PSA: I have a Patreon so if you want a sneak peek at the next chapter and other cool content, check out the link on my twitter profile! Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I’m going on a two week break so that I can catch up on this and all of the rest of the stories that I’m doing. The next chapter will be posted on Sundays starting July 15th. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, if you are reading this for the second time, let me know if you like the changes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
